Why?
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: After the championships, Kai and Tyson had become good friends until Kai went missing now Tyson has dreams of Kai in pain. Where is he and will Tyson be able to save him? TyKa
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not in anyway own Beyblade.

Set around G Revolution, Kai had come back to Tyson's house and they had become good friends until Kai disappears, Tyson is alone and worried worse yet he is haunted by images of Kai in agony.

**Why?-FlamesOfFury**

Chapter I Gone

It was now two months since that Kai had disappeared from Tyson's house, his thought places, everywhere. Tyson was getting more and more restless now. He only had Kenny who was ever working on his laptop or his Beyblade to pay attention.

Daichi couldn't care less as he was always practising to be the 'world champ'. He was alone as Max and Ray were home and happy. Kai had come back after the tournament and stayed at Tyson's place. They had become good friends leaving Daichi and Hilary out until Kai disappeared.

"Why could he have gone?" Tyson asked Kenny for the four hundredth time since Kai had gone.

"I told you before Tyson, I don't know, now if you don't mind I'm trying to get these files updated.

"Sure Chief" Tyson said sadly. Tyson was sad as he walked out the house to see Daichi.

"Go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled. Strata Dragoon zipped across the floor hitting cans that Daichi had lined up.

"That's it!" Daichi said.

"Daichi?" Tyson said. As Daichi turned Strata Dragoon missed a target and crashed to the floor ending its rotation.

"That was your fault!" Daichi yelled.

"I can't be held responsible for your crap Beyblading skills" Tyson replied.

Daichi turned and grabbed Strata Dragoon from the floor. "Let me guess…" Daichi said.

"You're looking for Kai and you're about to ask if I have seen him."

"Yes, I was" "Well…?" Tyson said impatiently.

"No!" Daichi said as he put Strata Dragoon in his launcher. Tyson mumbled and turned around. Daichi sighed.

Tyson walked back in the house to hear Kenny shouting at his computer. "No don't crash now!" Tyson went into his bedroom. He climbed into bed and shut his eyes.

_Tyson's Dream_

Tyson was in his Beyblading clothes darkness surrounded him until he saw a red light glistening in the distance. He started to run towards it. "Tyson" Kai's voice shouted out.

"Kai" Tyson yelled.

Tyson kept running. The darkness spiralled and changed into a field, the flame was gone but he saw a great fire, he continued to run but was thrown down.

"You're weak!" Kai yelled. Kai stood up in front of him like a giant. "I am not weak!" Tyson yelled at Kai. Kai smiled. "You will be, you can not understand me, forget it!" Kai said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Tyson yelled, getting up. He opened his eyes. The giant of Kai was gone. Kai's voice was heard again but it had a touch more of worried in his voice.

"Help!" Kai said.

"Where are you?" Tyson shouted.

Kai yelled in pain as Tyson saw a close up of Kai's blood dripped face and flames around him.

"Tyson" Kai said silently. Tyson yelled as he plunged into darkness and woke up out of bed in a cold sweat panting for breath wondering where Kai was.

What is the significance of Kai in agony? Will Tyson find him? Tell me what you think about it with a review or you can tell me via e-mail (see my profile). Thanks for reading.


	2. Glimpse Of Hope

Hello all. Second chapter of Why? is now up and ready to read and review. Speaking of reviews I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews I have received for my fics so far.

I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter II Glimpse Of Hope

Tyson woke up again, same nightmare, same terrible feeling that Kai was out there hurt or worse…

"Why the fuck?" Tyson thought. "Where are you Kai?" Tyson whispered to himself. He sat up from out of his bed and glanced towards his clock. It was 4.01 a.m. He got out of bed and opened his curtains. He looked outside, the moon was full, beautiful sight but Tyson couldn't care less.

"I never got to say how much I love you Kai" Tyson whispered to himself again as he sighed. "I never got to say it anyway," Tyson growled. Tyson continued looking outside; maybe if he watched Kai would return. Who was he kidding? He might not come back. What are these dreams about? All these thoughts ran thought Tyson's head as he still gazed out of the window. His dojo usually so full of life was now dark and quiet.

Kenny and Daichi were fast asleep and Grandpa had gone a special holiday with Mr. Dickenson. Tyson would have gone to but they overruled it. Tyson sighed again and started to turn away when a white blur appeared out of the corner of his eye.

He leaned towards the window making sure he caught this sight. It was a scarf. White and it was being carried with the wind. "Kai's Scarf!" Tyson yelled. He slipped on the spot as he began to exit the room. He banged into his table knocking over his lamp and he slammed open his door but he didn't care.

He ran sown the corridor of his dojo with only one objective to see if it really was in fact Kai's scarf. He heard Kenny and Daichi yelled out to be quiet as he ran past their rooms. He got to the outside and went to the front of his dojo. He looked out, seeing the scarf stuck on a lamppost. He jumped for it just scraping it with his hands. "Come On!" Tyson said. He jumped again, grabbing it and pulled it down. He held it and stroked it.

It was Kai's. he was sure of it. He looked in the direction it came from and knew that Kai would have to be in that direction. He breathed deeply when he realized that he was only in his boxers. He blushed and put the scarf on, which didn't help really but there you go.

"Tyson!" Daichi and Kenny said as they came out appropriately dressed. "Nice boxers" Daichi said with a smile. Tyson gave him a cold look as Daichi just laughed. "Not only are you dressing like Kai…" Daichi said pointing at his scarf.

"But you're acting like him too" Daichi laughed again. "ZIP IT!" Tyson yelled. Daichi smirked. "Every since you and Kai have become the best of buddies, you leave me out. It's always Kai this, Kai that and it makes me sick!" Daichi pouted.

"What the hell would you know about Kai!" Tyson snapped. "You don't know yourself!" Daichi snapped back. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tyson said. "Well if you and Kai are "BFFs", where is he?" Daichi said.

"Kai is…he is…" Tyson stuttered. "Guys, stop arguing…" Kenny spoke up. "He started it" They both said together. They turned away from each other as Kenny smiled worryingly. "Right, here's what we'll do" Kenny said as Tyson and Daichi both looked at him.

"First, we'll get some sleep and then we'll sort all this out in the morning, sound good?" Kenny said. "Fine!" Daichi said walking back into the dojo. Kenny followed him but turned around. "Tyson…?"

"I guess…" Tyson said as he walked past Kenny and entered his dojo. "Tomorrow I'm going to find you Kai" Tyson thought.

FOF-Well? What do you guys think? I kind of made Daichi a bit mean there so sorry Daichi fans. Anyway please review and I'll smile! Next project is Dynasty legacy Chapter 2 which should be ready Monday.


	3. Truth And Old Memories

What's up? How is everyone? Why Chapter 3 is now up. I hope it's a little longer than my other ones. So here it goes. Tyson is now getting further to finding Kai.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter III-Truth And Old Memories

Tyson went back to his dojo. It would be morning soon; he got on his clothes from his bedroom. His usual clothes but this time he wrapped Kai's scarf around his neck. "I wonder if Kai would think I look good in his scarf" Tyson wondered.

He made his way to the practise room where he and his grandpa used to train. Tyson grabbed his sword from the side of the room. He held it firmly and he turned to the left and moved his sword in five directions-left, right, up, down and diagonal.

He turned his body to the right moving his sword in the same directions he had previously did. He continued this, moving around the training room until the sunrise. He dusted himself off and put his sword back to where he had got it from.

Tyson looked at the sun through the small windows of his dojo. The sight was beautiful. "Like Kai…" Tyson said to himself.

He smiled as he thought of Kai. "I'll find him…" Tyson stopped as he saw Kenny and Daichi at the door of the training room. Kenny was waving and Daichi who clearly did not want to be there.

"We're ready" Kenny said, while Daichi looked like he would unleash a storm if he opened his mouth, 'Finally…' Tyson thought but he didn't say what he was thinking and just simply said "Great!"

The three exited the dojo and looked towards they were going to head. "Let's go" Tyson said. They began to walk, Tyson was already storming ahead, Kenny was trying to catch up and Daichi was moving like a snail.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, HURRY UP!" Tyson shouted, turning around. Kenny looked worried as Tyson walked up to Daichi, picking him up off the ground by the neck of his clothes. "I want to find Kai and you are really pissing me off!" Tyson said right up at his face.

"You clearly don't want to be here, so why don't fuck off to your real home as no one wants you here". He pushed Daichi down on the floor.

"Tyson!" Kenny said. "Stay out of it!" Tyson snapped. Kenny looked at him. This wasn't the Tyson he was used to. "What's happening to you, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

Daichi looked at him, getting up off the floor. "I love Kai" Tyson said quietly looking down. "What Tyson?" Kenny said confused. Daichi looked puzzled. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Ok…I Love Kai" Tyson said more loudly. Kenny simply said "Oh…" before blushing and looking down, his hand on his mouth as he tried desperately not to laugh. Daichi however did laugh out loud.

"You're gay!" Daichi said. Tyson looked at Kenny and then to Daichi. "I don't know what you're laughing at Daichi" Tyson said smiling evilly. Daichi stopped laughing. "Huh?" He said looking at Tyson. "Who fancies…" Tyson began. "I don't fancy anyone" Daichi said stopping Tyson.

"Tala" Tyson said. Daichi blushed covering his face and turning around. "Truth hurts?" Tyson asked. Daichi shook his head. "I don't like Tala" Tyson laughed.

Kenny stepped between them, trying to calm things down. "Let's just try and find him" Kenny said. "You mean lover boy?" Daichi said. Tyson adopted Kai's pose, folding his arms.

"Let's just go" Kenny said. The three continued walking when they saw a canal path near the houses that were along from Tyson's dojo and home.

"I guess…" Kenny said. Tyson looked at him as they stopped before the canal path. "Dose Kai know how you feel?" Kenny asked. "What!" Tyson and Daichi said together. Tyson didn't say anything. "Well?" Daichi said as he glared at Tyson.

Tyson avoided Daichi's glaze. "He doesn't…" Tyson said. Kenny looked sad and Daichi finally fell quiet. Tyson moved forward and Daichi and Kenny followed.

Tyson felt like crying as he walked in front, Kai didn't know how he felt but would that matter? He would be saving him. Or would he?

Tyson carried walking as Daichi and Kenny exchanged looks. They continued walking, climbing over a gate, passing and ducking over and under bushes and branches.

"No…" "NO WAY!" Tyson exclaimed.

They had reached their destination from the back.. The view was clear.

It was…

FOF-Suspense? Don't you love it? Well review if you please.


	4. Old Destination, Same People

FlamesOfFury-This is the fourth chapter of Why?

I hope you like the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter IV-Old Destination, Same People

"So this…" Kenny said.

"Yeah…" Tyson said staring at their destination.

"What is this place?" Daichi asked confused as to what was going on.

Their destination was reached; it was the Blade Sharks' old hideout, an old warehouse.

"I don't believe this" Kenny said.

"All the trouble we used to have" Tyson said.

"Yeah, when Kai was with them, he was a nasty piece of work, he destroyed your blade, I got kidnapped…" Kenny began.

"What? And you two are friends with this guy! And one of you is in love with him!" Daichi said confused and angry about the whole thing.

"Kai isn't nasty…" Tyson said.

"Well you'd never say any flaws about your lover, would you?" Daichi teased with a smirk.

"Let's just go…" Tyson said, rolling his eyes when he said this.

"Do you think Kai's inside?" Kenny asked quietly.

"May…" Tyson said before he stopped. He pulled Daichi and Kenny behind some boxes before Daichi could protest as to why Tyson just did that, he saw what Tyson was looking at.

There stood two people covered in cloaks; they stood just in front of the entrance to the warehouse.

"He'll be dead soon, ya know…" One of them said.

"So what!" the other replied.

Tyson got up. "Tyson down…" Kenny said but Tyson however didn't listen, h ran full pelt at the closest one, knocking him onto the other as they both fell to the ground. Kenny and Daichi came running out of the hiding place to help, if needed.

"Fucking hell" They both yelled. Tyson slammed down on the top one and Daichi did the same when he got there.

Kenny found some rope and the three of them tied them both together with the rope. The two cloaked people growled.

"Talk" Tyson hissed. The two stared at him, trying to get out of the rope.

Daichi laughed, "You'll never get out of that knot!"

Tyson walked up to them and pulled down the tops of their cloaks. Tyson didn't recognise them.

They both were bald and had scars on their faces. Both of their eyes were red.

Kenny crept away and hid behind Tyson and Daichi.

"Where is Kai?" Tyson asked through gritted teeth.

"Guess…" One said.

"He's inside…" The other said.

"Bastard!" The first one said.

As the two began to argue, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi entered the warehouse.

No-one was around on the ground floor, it was the exact same as it was all them years ago. It had the same dish in the middle of the room, it was filed with boxes and crates and on the far hand side was stairs leading to the first floor where a door to an office was open.

No sound was heard as the three walked around. Daichi stared at the dish. "Wow…" He said quietly.

"Nearly there now…" They heard from the office upstairs.

"I'm going…" Tyson said determined to see what or who was up there.

"Alone?" Kenny asked.

"You two stay down here, keep out of sight and then make a noise in case of anything…" Tyson said seriously.

"Ok…" Kenny said. Kenny pulled Daichi behind some crates as Tyson began to creep to the other side of the warehouse to the stairs.

Tyson crept up the stairs hearing the voice get louder as he got up each stair.

"So your energy is nearly gone, it will feed me and…"

Tyson winced, the stair he just stepped on had just creaked.

"What was that?"

Tyson stood there frozen.

* * *

FOF-Review please and thanks for reading. I'd do more but I'm tired, I went to bed at 2 a.m. I need some Coke! 


	5. Revelation

FlamesOfFury-I rule the world on Resident Evil 4, I had to say that but anyways welcome to Why Chapter 5-Revelation.

What will happen? Read and find out…

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter V-Revelation

"Hmm, I thought someone was there…"

Tyson heard something crash to the floor above him; he closed his eyes at the impact.

"Don't you ever learn Kai?"

Tyson crept up a stair. 'I'm coming Kai…' Tyson thought.

"You just don't learn do you?"

Tyson heard an impact sound and Kai yell in pain, again and again.

Tyson was now on the top floor, he could see the office door open ajar and saw a metal pole leaned up against the wall.

Tyson breathed deeply as he grabbed the pole, he screamed as he entered the office and smacked a black robed man who was hitting Kai.

The robed man fell to the floor and revealed his face; Tyson lifted up the pole but left it there as he saw…

Carlos.

"Carlos!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai lifted up his head weakly from the floor seeing Tyson there.

"What the hell are you doing to Kai?" Tyson shouted out Carlos.

Carlos got to his feet; he was also bald like the other two and rose to his feet.

Tyson intensified his grip on the metal pole, Carlos laughed, an evil laugh.

Kai tried to speak, his mouth was dry. "T…Ty…Tyson?" Kai spoke, his mouth hoarse.

Tyson looked at Kai and turned to Carlos, "I'm here Kai don't worry"

"Now I'll ask you again why were you doing that to Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Getting his life energy, he was the only one able to control…"

Tyson screamed "WHAT?"

"Black Dranzer" Carlos smirked.

Tyson stood there shocked, his eyes wide, his wrist shacked partly because of the weight of the metal pole and partly because of the madness he was feeling.

"YOU LIE!" Tyson yelled, swinging the pole at Carlos, Carlos dodged it and lunged at Tyson knocking him down out of the office.

The pole lay forgotten in with Kai.

Kai struggled against the ropes, he needed to help Tyson.

Tyson got back up and dodged the swing that Carlos took.

Carlos swung again and again, Tyson however managed to duck and dodge them.

Carlos screamed and dived right at him, the platform shook as Tyson fell to the ground, Carlos smacked Tyson right in the face.

Tyson winced as he tried to stop Carlos' next punch. He did barely, stopping his fist with his elbow.

Tyson backrolled and went to his feet. The floor below creaked again.

Carlos backed up from Tyson.

"Quite a handy toy this…" Carlos said.

He reached in his pocket and flashed at him, Black Dranzer. It was the same as ever.

"But how?" Tyson asked.

"Simple, I've been trailing Kai every since he made my life living hell and I found this, sure I had to dive and get it but hell was it worth it!" Carlos said laughing at the last part.

"You mean you dived into that frozen lake?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well how else would I have gotten it?" Carlos said sarcastically.

Tyson brushed off the blood that was on his lip.

Meanwhile back in the office, Kai had just got out of the rope that was binding him to the chair. He got up slowly and grabbed the metal pole carefully and quietly from where it had been discarded.

"You know I learnt things about you from Kai…" Carlos said.

"What?" Tyson said through gritted teeth.

Kai leaned against the door, looking for a moment.

"Kai, he talks in his sleep… Tyson where are you? Tyson I thought we were friends, from now one I thought we promised to always look out for each other, Tyson I love you…"

Carlos stopped and smirked.

"The last real got me!" Carlos said laughing evilly.

Tyson felt weird, he was overjoyed that Kai loves him back but…

Tyson was caught off guard and Carlos lunged at him again, he smashed into the far wall of the landing.

Carlos smacked him in the stomach and began ramming into the wall.

Tyson moaned in agony as he hit the wall, Carlos continued hitting and hitting, banging up and down on the floor every time.

The floor groaned and Carlos let Tyson fell to the floor.

He jumped on it again but heard something behind him, Kai was running at him full pelt, Kai swung the pole and Carlos leaned against the railing surrounding the first floor.

Tyson was still dazed trying to get up.

Kai swung greatly at Carlos hitting on the head, the force smacked Carlos' head well back and he was now leaning with his head over, Kai looked to Tyson who was still dazed and swung again, hitting Carlos and sending him over the edge of the banister.

Kai looked to Tyson as he heard a thump on the ground and a clash of a Beyblade.

"Tyson!" Kai said as he put his hand out and collapsed, the metal pole falling out of his hands and rolled off the side.

Tyson got up as he heard the metal pole fall to the ground, he saw Kai on the ground.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled, he ran up to him and knelt down beside him. "Kai…" Tyson said shaking his arm, he rolled him over.

Kai's eyes were shut.

"Kai? Kai?" Tyson shook him again as he began to fill up with tears.

"Tyson, save your tears…" Kai said as he sat up.

Tyson hugged Kai and rubbed his hands up his back.

"Kai!" Tyson said happily.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-So there you go, next chapter it's Kai and Tyson time. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Announced Feelings

FlamesOfFury-How it's going everybody? This is the last chapter of Why?

I know you are all dying to know what happens next.

Thanks to all the reviewers-Frostt, TyKaLover, Kaay-chan, TechnoRanma, HokkaidoNanami, FireieGurl, Kai's the best, Joshwales, MagicalSorceress and personne du monde.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

Read and review!

* * *

Chapter VI-Announced Feelings  


Kenny and Daichi ran out hearing the slam of a blade and a loud thud.

Kenny and Daichi ran out of their hiding place to where they thought they had heard the sound from but stopped when they saw Tyson carrying Kai down the stairs. Kai was on Tyson's back as Tyson was coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Kai!" Kenny shouted.

Tyson got down the stairs and let Kai get off.

"Are you alright from here?" Tyson asked Kai.

"Yeah…"

"So…?" Daichi started hoping he could find out what happened.

"Let's just get out of here!" Tyson said.

He moved his hands to move Kenny and Daichi along. Daichi and Kenny walked off to exit the warehouse.

"What about Carlos?" Tyson asked whispering.

"He couldn't control it…"

"So what…"

"Leave him"

Tyson looked forward getting off the feeling he felt now. Kenny and Daichi were out the warehouse first seeing the two people gone; rope left on the floor where they were.

Tyson and Kai got to where Kenny and Daichi were.

"So they escaped, they're no real threat now…" Tyson said.

"Let's just head to my place…" Tyson continued ignoring the looks from Daichi and Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Daichi grumbled.

Kai rolled his eyes as Daichi charged forward, Kenny running after him.

"You alright then?" Tyson said as he saw Daichi and Kenny run out of sight.

"Yes, Tyson…"

Kai and Tyson both turned facing each other; Tyson looked into Kai's eyes.

'It's now or never' Tyson thought.

Tyson leaned in kissing Kai on his lips; he moved in, arms around Kai's waist and moved his head to the right deepening the kiss. Kai moved his hands round Tyson's waist as he began to rub his waist.

Tyson's eyebrows rose as he felt Kai's tongue asking for entrance.

He did opening his mouth. Tyson moaned as he felt Kai's tongue explore his mouth.

Kai smiled as he continued to explore.

Kai then broke it off when he heard a shout.

"I thought they were coming!" Daichi yelled.

Tyson took Kai's scarf off passing it him as Kenny and Daichi specifically Daichi shouting them to hurry up.

Kai put his scarf back on watching Tyson the whole time. Tyson licked his lips before turning to Kenny and Daichi. They all walked back in silence as they got to Tyson's dojo. Kenny and Daichi headed into the kitchen as Tyson showed Kai into a room.

Tyson pulled off Kai's scarf tossing it on the floor. He kissed Kai's neck but stopped when he heard footsteps.

Kenny slid the door open seeing Kai sitting down on the floor while Tyson turned and looked at him.

"Um, I need some help…" Kenny said.

"I'll bring your something through Kai…" Tyson said.

Kenny looked at Tyson whilst going to the kitchen finally Tyson stopped him just before entering asking him why he kept looking at him.

"Have you told Kai yet?" Kenny asked.

"That's my business" Tyson replied quite coldly.

Tyson helped Daichi and Kenny make the dinner whilst Kai sat in the room looking at his blade.

It didn't seem to have any damage but he launched it, he called out Dranzer and she nodded, he smiled nodding back before he caught it back in his hand.

He heard a knock.

"Yes?" Kai said.

He looked up seeing Tyson with a tray holding a plate of noodles on a tray. He sat the tray down on the floor and turned to exit but Kai stood up and grabbed his arm. Tyson slid the door closed and turned to Kai.

"Why did you do it?" Kai asked as he let go of Tyson.

"I've been nothing but bad news for you but still insist on helping me, why?"

Tyson threw his cap to the side and moved towards Kai, he cupped his face.

"Because…Kai…I love you…"

He drove in and kissed Kai passionately, he grabbed his hands and ran his fingers through Kai's giving kisses to him.

Tyson moaned as Kai moved his hands off Tyson to his waist and then started to play with his hair.

Kai then broke it off and turned away.

Tyson gasped for breath silently while Kai seemed unfazed.

"Sorry Tyson…" Kai said before sitting down and beginning his noodles.

"Kai?"

"Don't you love me back?"

"Kai?"

"KAI!"

"Sorry Tyson I don't love you, I don't know what came over me but I'm not gay I actually kind of like the attention of fangirls…"

"Heck, man Kai, I'm not…, I've liked Hilary for god knows how long…"

"Get over it then, Tyson, get on with your life and I'll get on with mine, declare your love to Hilary, you just missed me as a friend and now that I'm back and everything is normal, I'm going back to my training and I also have things to do…"

Kai left before giving Tyson a smiled as he walked out of the room and out of the dojo leaving Tyson shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-_All this time I was pretending so much for you happy ending_. Review please and thanks again for all the support and reviews I have got for this fiction otherwise I wouldn't have carried on.

And if you like Brooklyn, check out my other fiction Soul Taker (Rated M)

Thanks again.


End file.
